Siddharth Malhotra
Siddharth Malhotra (born 16 January 1985) is an Indian film actor and model who made his acting debut in Karan Johar's award winning Student of The Year. Early life Sidharth Malhotra was born on January 16, 1985 to Rimma Malhotra, a housewife and Sunil Malhotra who was a captain in Merchant Navy. His parents come from a Punjabi origin, as his mother originates from Amritsar, Punjab, while his father hails from New Delhi. He was born and brought up in Delhi. He moved to Mumbai, Maharastra when he was 8 years old with his family. He has been interested in acting since his school days. He attended St. Xaviers school in Mumbai, India. He dropped out college for a career in modelling. Career 'Modelling' Siddharth Malhotra started his career as a ramp model during his college days. He has been associated with brands like NIIT, Colour Plus & Pantaloon. He has walked the ramp for designers like Manish Malhotra and Rohit Bal. He has modeled even in Paris and Dubai. Malhotra was seen in Roberto Cavalli’s advertisement campaigns and also on the covers of several magazines like RedBook, Gladrags and Men’s Health. 'Debut & Breakthrough (2012)' In 2012, Malhotra made his debut in Karan Johar's Student of The Year along with Varun Dhawan and Alia Bhatt. His performance was appreciated by film critics, such Taran Adarsh from Bollywood Hungama. stating, "Both Sidharth and Varun are excessively talented, supremely confident and hardly look like first-time actors. Photogenic, charming and self-assured, it's tough to say who's better, Sidharth or Varun? Both shine in their respective roles, both enact their parts with gusto. Sidharth is terrific , while Varun is a talent one can't help but marvel at. In fact, all three, Siddharth, Varun and Alia, are here to stay!" film critic Rajeev Masand from CNN-IBN wrote, "The debutants, in turn, put their best foot forward: Sidharth Malhotra is earnest and has a pleasing presence". film critic Roshni Devi commented, "With three big debut antes in the movie, it is a bit difficult to pick and choose, but my vote goes for Sidharth Malhotra as Abhimanyu. He’s the sweet charming boy who steals your heart with his sighs". Raedita Tandan from Filmfare wrote, "Among the performances, Sidharth, Varun and Alia do their best not to seem like newcomers and they emerge triumphant. Sidharth’s restraint is impressive. The three make confident debuts". film critic Anupama Chopra from Hindustan Times commented, "Critically, the leading men, Varun and Sidharth, work. They don't instantly set the screen on fire like Hrithik Roshan or Ranbir Kapoor did in their first films. But they grow on you. Karan puts a heavy burden on them. They are the backbone of this film, but they pull it off. If you have patience and a taste for the overblown, check them out". 'Student Of The Year' is doing fantastic at box office within first three days of its release with collections in the vicinity of 32 crores. Malhotra has also been signed for a non-exclusive two film deal with Ekta Kapoor's production house, Balaji Motion Pictures. Sidharth Malhotra will be paired opposite Parineeti Chopra in the film Hasee Toh Phasee, to be co-produced by Dharma Productions and Phantom Films. The movie will be directed by debutant director, Vinil Mathew. Siddharth has also bagged Mohit Suri's''The Villain'' which is to be produced by Balaji Motion Pictures. Malhotra will begin shooting for the film post Hasee Toh Phasee.[12] Filmography Award